The present invention relates to a novel composite container for low viscosity liquids, in which dripping of liquids does not occur after discharging adhesives, medicines, foods, ink and other low viscosity liquids, even a small amount of contents can be easily handled and the contents can be discharged completely.
Though different types such as a volatile solvent type and a moisture curing type are included in liquid adhesives which are the typical low viscosity liquids, in the case of volatile solvent type adhesives a plastic tube can not be used, and in the case of moisture curing type adhesives the plastic tube which is not moistureproof can not be used. And hence, metal tubes such as an aluminum tube and a lead tube are used for these types of adhesives.
However, since the metal tube has no restoring force, a so-called dripping of liquids occurs after discharging the contents or the adhesives. For example, when the contents has a low viscosity such as instantaneous adhesive, this phenomenon is more remarkable. Also, since the metal tube has no restoring force, it collapses as used and becomes difficult to use, besides deforms externally and shows a poor appearance. Furthermore, the metal tube can not be placed vertically, and a cap must be closed each time to prevent the contents from flowing out when laying down during use, which is troublesome. In addition, when the amount of contents is little, the metal tube is small and inconvenient to use.
In order to solve these problems, as disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Published Examined Utility Model Publications (Jikko) Sho 58-8682 and Sho 62-44914, it is proposed to cover the outer surface of the metal tube with a cylindrical plastic tube or a tubular plastic.
However, since this type is to restore the metal tube by a restoring force of the plastic tube or the tubular plastic, and thereby suck in effluents accumulated at an opening, the following force against the metal tube is insufficient and a suction force to suck the effluents is weak. Particularly, the restoring force becomes weaker as used, and the object can not be attained sufficiently.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, as a result of research, the inventors have found that, a so-called restoring force can be further enhanced by an idea which is entirely different from the prior art, that is, by a composite container between which a pressure medium is interposed, thereby a composite container for low viscosity liquids, in which dripping of liquids after discharging the low viscosity adhesives is prevented, even a small amount of contents is easy to handle, the contents can be used completely, a shape of the entire container can be kept until the contents are all used, and furthermore, the container can be placed vertically, was accomplished.